


Courting His Sunshine

by theodoorz (orphan_account)



Series: The Wonderous World of wTF- [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beta Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Dom Mark Lee (NCT), I lied, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mild Sexual Content, No Smut, Sub Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Werewolf Courting, Werewolf Mates, courting, maybe a liiiiiil bit of smexy, okay, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24770197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/theodoorz
Summary: Mark Lee is an alpha who fell in love with a beta. Donghyuck, also known as Haechan, is one of the most stubborn betas in town. Can Mark get him to fall in love?the answer is yesyes he canotherwise,we wouldn't be herenow would we?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: The Wonderous World of wTF- [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791388
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Courting His Sunshine

Mark entered the town market aimlessly, as usual, continuing his routine of browsing the shops in search of anything interesting.

He was greeted by the strong smell of food, feeling it draw him in closer, 'til something caught his attention.

At first, he thought he was just seeing things, until he caught sight of the beautiful tan skin again.

As his eyes finally focused on the wolf, he was met with one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen.

Smooth and plushy skin with a gorgeous tan, warm honey eyes and soft-looking brown hair rustled by the wind.

Mark felt the air in his lungs whip away as he practically drooled over the wolf.

But before he could do anything, time clicked again and the mysterious boy was lost in the mass of wolves.

Mark sighed in defeat, continuing on his day.

Yet despite all his attempts, he couldn't help but let his mind wander back to the beautiful beta wolf.


End file.
